


Turn Around

by vangirl



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: tales_100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-09
Updated: 2010-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangirl/pseuds/vangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You abandoned her," Dist hisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn Around

"You abandoned her," Dist hisses, watching Jade through the cell bars. "And you abandoned me."

Jade doesn't say anything, doesn't even bother to turn around. He just turns the page of his journal and acts like he's not here.

"You abandoned everything!" He clenches his fists. "One mistake when we were so close and you ran away and abandoned our work and us. You got too scared to finish what you started and-!"

Finally, Jade holds up the journal, glancing over his shoulder. "I must say, your handwriting is surprisingly neat."

Dist blinks. Then he smiles wide. "Thank you, Jade."

**Author's Note:**

> For the [tales_100](http://tales-100.dreamwidth.org/) theme: forgiveness


End file.
